


decorating

by highfunctioningclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Duct Tape, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making random objects sexy, Mild BDSM, Object Insertion, Paintbrush used as a sex toy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Restraints, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole
Summary: It is what it says in the tags, its PWP. It's random smut, it's Gwaine and Merlin getting off with each other. I can't really say much more  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Morrie_Wilde and by random conversations about how inanimate objects can be made hot if it's the right situation 
> 
> Big thanks to the merlin sub club for accepting my random smut and dirty thoughts

Merlin took a step back to admire his work. He’d been meaning to decorate his bedroom for months now, to change it from a blank canvas into something wonderful. Gwaine had helped him pick out colours and decor and now they both stood in the middle of the empty room covered in specks of paint. Gwaine let out a long breath and smiled at Merlin.

“See, I told you I blue would look good in here!”    
“I never said it wouldn’t.” Merlin replied, wiping sweat from his brow.    
“I could be an interior designer. Or a painter! I could do portraits!” Gwaine said proudly.   
“You’ve helped me decorate one room, calm down, Picasso.”

Gwaine pouted and walked towards Merlin, brush in hand, still wet with blue paint. Merlin eyed him seriously, a look that said  _ don’t you bloody dare _ but since when was Gwaine one to back down? Once he had an idea in his mind, that was it. And right now, the idea forming in Gwaine’s head was to smear paint all over Merlin’s perfect face. 

The paint brush dripped on the floor as it was lifted aloft, Gwaine’s fist holding the handle tightly but it was stopped in mid air. Merlin reached up a hand to stop Gwaine’s arm, gripping his wrist with a wicked smile. 

“Don’t start a fight you can’t finish.” Merlin whispered.   
“Oh? And just what are you going to do?”    
  


Merlin swallowed hard, his breathing becoming slightly laboured and he stared into Gwaine’s bright eyes. There had always been an unspoken sexual tension between the two of them but right now, the spark seemed to be growing and Merlin was losing his train of thought.    
Gwaine watched the man's face change before him, so many thoughts being processed at once and Gwaine seized his opportunity. 

Without any warning, Gwaine pressed forward and smashed his lips against Merlin’s pushing his tongue forward and forcing Merlin’s mouth open. Merlin almost yelped in surprise but soon melted into Gwaine’s arms, kissing back without any hesitation. Merlin soon found himself being pushed backwards towards the one wall that had dried and Gwaine had dropped the paintbrush in favour of holding Merlin’s wrists possessively. The room was empty save for the decorating supplies and Gwaine thought quickly on his feet, utilising what he could from the random materials surrounding them. With one strong arm, Gwaine held both of Merlin’s wrists above his head and stared at him with dark eyes.    
  
“Do not move.” He ordered.    
“Y-Yes..” 

Merlin’s knees felt weak as he watched Gwaine sort through the items in his toolbox before returning with some thick tape, a clean paintbrush and the most devilish smile Merlin thought he had ever seen. Gwaine pulled off a length of the tape and ripped it with his teeth before pressing it over Merlin’s wrists on the wall. 

“Tell me if it’s too much..” Gwaine said, his voice a bit softer.   
“It’s all good.” Merlin replied, because  _ oh god _ , it was practically heaven.   
Gwaine’s wicked smile returned. “Good. Because I’m just getting started.” 

With his hands bound above his head against the wall, Merlin felt utterly exposed, even though he was still fully dressed. He tried to lean his head forward to catch Gwaine in a kiss but the taller man had other ideas. Gwaine bit his lip teasingly and Merlin wriggled, his cock getting harder by the second. 

“How much do you like that shirt you’re wearing, Merlin?”   
“It’s just a painting top, why?”

But Gwaine provided no response, he simply wandered back to the toolbox and grabbed a pair of scissors. Merlin internally panicked for just a moment until he remembered that this was Gwaine, he cared about Merlin deeply and would never do anything to harm him. Merlin relaxed once more when Gwaine used the scissors to cut a straight line up his shirt, opening the fabric up and exposing Merlin’s pale chest. Gwaine let his eyes wander over the skin, resisting the urge to touch just yet. 

Gwaine leaned in to kiss Merlin again, hungrily grabbing at the man's hips before pulling back. He leant down to pick up the paintbrush, brushing the bristles over his thumb. The paintbrush was new and clear, never been used before and Merlin watched intently, wondering what Gwaine’s plan was. His question was answered when Gwaine lifted the brush and hovered it over Merlin’s skin, stroking it over a nipple which caused Merlin to shiver. Gwaine’s grin grew as he lowered the brush and Merlin’s head fell back against the wall. He was aching to be touched, being driven crazy by Gwaine’s teasing. 

Gwaine bit the handle of the paintbrush whilst he used his hands to rid Merlin of his jeans and underwear. He took a step back to admire the sight before him; Merlin with his hands taped above his head, shirt cut open and eyes dark with lust. It was fucking gorgeous. 

Gwaine resumed his teasing, using the paintbrush to stroke over Merlin’s body, first his nipples once more then lower, delicately passing over the head of his cock which was now leaking precum. Merlin moaned and whimpered, the light touches and stroking providing nowhere near enough stimulation. Gwaine took pity on him and fell to his knees to take Merlin in his mouth in one go, swallowing hard around the head.

Merlin bucked forward, thrusting into Gwaine’s mouth with abandon, feeling his release threatening to explode. It was all too much, Gwaine’s hot mouth around his length, the paintbrush being skimmed over his nipples, the noises that Gwaine was making as he bobbed his head back and forth. 

  
  


“Fuck.. Ah, Gwaine.. You’re.. So good..”

Gwaine looked up and smirked as a new idea filled his head. He stood up and removed his trousers before lying back down on the floor, opening his legs and presenting his hole to Merlin. Merlin couldn’t stop staring as Gwaine lay back, leaning up on one elbow and stroking his own cock lazily.

“Bet I can make you cum just watching me..”   
“Gwaine..” Merlin hummed.   
“Don’t stop looking at me, baby.” 

Merlin nodded slowly and Gwaine’s hand sped up, spreading precum over his length. Gwaine let his lips part slightly and a long moan filled up the room as he worked himself. Merlin’s eyes were fixated, not daring to blink or look away for fear of missing anything that Gwaine was doing. After a few minutes, Gwaine grabbed the paintbrush and licked the handle, wetting it with his saliva until it dripped down his chin. Merlin wondered what on Earth Gwaine was thinking but it soon became clear when Gwaine pressed the handle against his hole. Gwaine’s head fell back as the handle disappeared inside of himself, his arse stretching out nicely. 

Merlin pulled at his hands but they were stuck to the wall and his cock ached to be touched. Watching Gwaine was intoxicating, thrilling Merlin in a way he’d never felt before and as Gwaine released a particularly filthy moan Merlin’s balls tightened and he came over his stomach, the white sticky mess falling to the floor. Gwaine smirked as he watched Merlin’s release and it wasn’t long before he followed suit. With one final thrust of the paintbrush, Gwaine’s stomach twisted and he dropped the paintbrush to hold his cock as he spilled himself on his stomach, listening to the sweet whimperings that came from Merlin.

They both took deep breaths, recovering from the sensations of their orgasms with a smile before Gwaine stood up and walked to Merlin. He kissed the man's lips as he reached up to gently pull the tape away from Merlin’s wrists which were now slightly red. Gwaine kissed the marks and stroked his thumb over them. 

“Bloody hell, Gwaine.” Merlin sighed, leaning into the taller man’s chest.   
“Yeah..”   
“I’m gonna ask you to help with my decorating more often.”

Gwaine chuckled and kissed the top of Merlin’s head. “Definitely don’t need to ask me twice.” 


End file.
